First Things First! Is Coming Soon! (From: Ten, Nine, Eight - By Molly Bang) (1983)
First Things First! Is Coming Soon! (From: Ten, Nine, Eight - By Molly Bang) (1983) First Things First! Is Coming Soon! (From: Ten, Nine, Eight - By Molly Bang) (1983) Part 1 * If All The Raindrops From "Trading Places" * Barney: Stephen! Right! * Kids: Right! *Barney: (Giggles) Well! I Wish We Can Turn These Sad faces into happy faces! (laughs) and I think i know how? (laughs) and (singing) If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide *Barney and the Kids: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah *Barney: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be (laughs) There Staring To See Those Smiles Already! (Laughs) *Kids: If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide *Barney and the Kids: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah *Kids: If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be *Barney: (Laughs) What A Snow That Would Be! And The Wheather Man Will Be Confused! (Laughs) *Barney and the Kids: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah *Barney: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be (laughs and ends) *(Kids is talking about rain and snow!) *Barney: A Four Bright Smiling Faces! That's What I Want To See! Although It's Sounds Like Each Of You Wanted You Didn't Have! *Baby Bop Do Not! *BJ: Do Too! *Baby Bop Do Not! *BJ: Do Too! *Baby Bop Do Not! *BJ: Do Too! *Baby Bop Do Not! *BJ: Do Too! *Barney: Oh! What's That Matter BJ! *BJ: Oh! Sissy Gets To Take An Easy All Day! First Things First! Is Coming Soon! (From: Ten, Nine, Eight - By Molly Bang) (1983) Part 2 * If All The Raindrops From "Trading Places" Same as June to October 2014 * Jeff: I Think Baby Bop & BJ! Had A Really Special Days! * Kids: I Think We All Did! *Barney: (Giggles) Well! I Wish We Can Turn These Sad faces into happy faces! (laughs) and I think i know how? (laughs) and (singing) If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide *Barney and the Kids: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah *Barney: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be (laughs) There Staring To See Those Smiles Already! (Laughs) *Kids: If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide *Barney and the Kids: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah *Kids: If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be *Barney: (Laughs) What A Snow That Would Be! And The Wheather Man Will Be Confused! (Laughs) *Barney and the Kids: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah *Barney: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be (laughs and ends) *(Kids is talking about rain and snow!) *Stephen: Well! I Guess It's Time For Me To Go Home Soon! *Barney: We Sure Have Fun! *Keesha: And We Better Be Going Home Too! *Kristen and Jeff: Yeah! *Kids: Bye Barney! *Barney: Well! So Long Everybody! See You Soon! Bye-Bye! *(when the kids, & Keesha & Lunch bag leaving the school playground, and zoom to Barney doll safari hat, he winks) *From: An Adventure In Make-Believe *Twice Is Nice! Short Credits Is Too Very Very Plenty Short Until.. Short Credits on June 8, 2016! From: Rock with Barney *I Can Be A Firefighter! Long Credits Is Too Short On October 2008! Until... May 20, 2016! *'Special Thanks To' *'Tom Rennon of Intelligent Digital Imaging ' *'Cochran Chapel Child Development Center' *From: Are We There Yet? Video Capture Card!.jpg|Special Thanks To Tom Rennon of Intelligent Digital Imaging Cochran Chapel Child Development Center (From: Are We There Yet?) TEN NINE EIGHT!.jpg|Readings From: Ten, Nine, Eight Trading Places!.jpg|From: A Picture Of Health Cochran Chapel Child Development Centre.jpg|From: Are We There Yet?, A Splash Party, Please] & Home Sweet Homes IMG 2366.jpg|Barney When I Grow Up... Credits (Fully Credits) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation